


Drive

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a drive to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



"...Remind me why I'm doing this again?" she asked, gripping the stirring wheel tightly in both hands. ****

"Penalty game. You'll do whatever I ask you to do for a day," he answered languidly, meeting her gaze on the rearview mirror.

"But I'm still not that good at driving! And isn't it supposed to be the guy that likes driving?" she complained.

"But I don't have a car and you have one. It's more convenient to ask you to drive for me than to buy a car myself," Chinen shot back.

"But why the beach, though? The weather forecast said it's going to be cloudy today."

"Perfect then. Maybe there won't be a lot of people on the beach today," he gleefully said. She watched from the corner of her eye how the wind ruffled his hair as he gazed out of the car's open window. She knew it was hard for him to keep up the cheerful idol image that he has 24/7, and she knows that he gets tired too; he just doesn't like to say it. She was happy she can help giving him the rest that he needs and deserves. No matter how spoiled he acted, she'll do it his way if it helps him let g and be him.

She hasn't seen him this relaxed... this _happy_... for a long time.

"Sand castles," he suddenly said, shaking her out from her reverie.  
"What?"  
"Sand castles. I said I wanted to build sand castles," he said, looking back at her and finding her staring back. It was traffic and they were at a standstill, but the ocean breeze was cool and refreshing as it washed over them from a few miles away.  
"Whatever for?"  
"Isn't it fun to build one? I don't like to think too much, and making sand castles helps me... think and not think, you know?"  
"Even though you fail at making them?" she teased.  
"Hey! I'm Chinen Yuri, I'm good in anything I want to do. Besides, where's the fun in always being perfect? Life's too short to worry too much."  
"And you say that because you think you're perfect?"  
"Are you even really asking me that question?"  
"...Hai, hai..."

They were silent for a while before Chinen spoke again.

"Now that I think about it, driving around with you is like building sand castles... thanks for driving me all the way here..."  
"You have to pay me though."  
"What? Isn't having a date with me payment enough?"  
"You wish," she said gruffly. He laughed and looked back out the window, leaving her to to hide her blush and sort out her feelings.

* * *

_"Ah, UMI DA!"_


End file.
